<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bend the Rules by bettysarchie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173977">Bend the Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysarchie/pseuds/bettysarchie'>bettysarchie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, barchie, bughead - Freeform, varchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysarchie/pseuds/bettysarchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the time jump. After tragedy brings Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews back to Riverdale, they struggle to figure out where their relationship stands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i know the summary sucks, sorry. just read it!<br/>also, i had no idea what to name this, so it may or may not fit with the plot. </p><p>and while im writing this fic, if the characters don’t seem similar to how they are on the show, im sorry! lmao i haven’t watched riverdale since the car kiss and kinda before that. and then i came back after 4x15 because of barchie, so i just really wanted to write a barchie fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">                           Betty Cooper</span> </strong> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”This isn’t consistent with his M.O.,” Betty commented, eyes narrowed at the computer screen in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Well, maybe something happened that led to a change of plans,” her colleague, Elijah, suggested. “Something...or someone could have forced him to a different location.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Their department had been following an investigation of a serial killer in Florida, who had been kidnapping men and practically butchering their bodies. It would be a lie to say that Betty’s job as an FBI agent didn’t take a toll on her. How could she go diving back into mysteries and murders after all the complete madness that happened in Riverdale?She wasn’t sure. But, she </span> <em> <span class="s3">was</span> </em> <span class="s1"> sure that she enjoyed her work. Not the murders, or the psychopaths. But </span> <span class="s3"> <em>justice</em> </span> <span class="s1">. That’s the only good thing that came out of it. She hadn’t even been in the field for more than a year, though, and she was already learning how taxing the job was on her health.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">”I don’t think so.” Betty looked up at him. “He’s been going to that warehouse ever since he started his spree. It has to be something else.” She turned to the screen again. She felt her cellphone vibrate against her thigh and she pulled it from her pocket. </span> <em> <span class="s3">Veronica?</span> </em> <span class="s1"> she thought to herself, surprised. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty hadn’t spoken to her since...well...five years ago, a few days after senior prom. When everything in her life sort of fell to pieces. She had slightly hesitated before she answered the call. She couldn’t believe that Veronica even still had her number.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Betty,” Veronica spoke, her voice sounding faint. She didn’t wait for Betty to speak. “My father passed away.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> </span>     <em><strong><span class="s2">Archie Andrews</span> </strong> </em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss you too, Mom. More than you know.” Although he was returning home within a week, Archie was beaming with excitement. It wasn’t often he got to use the telephone at the naval academy. So, whenever he did, he would call Mary. Just the sound of her voice reminded him of home. But then, when he thought of home, he thought of the place and the time where his heart was last ripped from his chest. Where, not only did his heart break, but where he broke someone else’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Archie, I am </span> <em><span class="s3">so</span> <span class="s3">so</span></em> <span class="s1"> proud of you,” Mary chirped.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I </span> <span class="s3"><em>know, </em></span><span class="s1">Mom. You tell me every time.” Archie gave a lighthearted laugh. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know,” she sighed. “I’m sorry, it just makes me so happy to know how far you’ve come!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww,” she cooed. “By the way, I was wondering, have you spoken to any of your friends lately? Veronica, maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there it was. Even after five years, guilt still pricked him, like tiny shards of glass. It subsided overtime, of course. Mostly because he wouldn’t allow himself to think about it. He told Mary that he was going to the naval academy for a fresh start, and he meant it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No,” Archie sighed. “I haven’t, actually.” He did miss them, though. Veronica, Reggie, Jughead, Betty. </span> <em> <span class="s3">Especially</span> </em> <span class="s1"> Betty. God, did he miss Betty.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, honey, I’m sorry to tell you the news like this, but Veronica’s father...” Mary paused momentarily. “He’s passed away. I think you might need to come a little sooner.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> </span>    <span class="s2"><b><em>Jughead Jones</em> </b> </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jughead gnawed on the tip of an ink pen as he read over the last string of words he‘d just typed. He was writing up an article that was covering the strange disappearance of a mother and her daughter in New York. He worked for the Liberty Post and at the moment, he was sort of just the errand guy. You know, the guy who everyone is constantly asking to pick up lunch or fetch the coffee. But he was certain that he was working on something groundbreaking. He felt that it was time for a promotion, and he thought that this was </span> <em> <span class="s3">it</span><span class="s1">.</span> </em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jughead’s thoughts were interrupted by the incessant ringing of his cellphone. He only picked it up with the intention of silencing it. But...to say that he was in disbelief that Veronica Lodge was calling him would be an understatement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <b><em>Veronica Lodge</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been driving home when her mother told her. “He’s gone, honey,” is all Hermione choked out. And all Veronica could manage to do was pull over to the side of the road and break down in tears. She couldn’t remember how long she sat there, screaming and thrashing at the steering wheel in fits of anger. And crying until her eyes were red and sore. It felt like hours, though.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple of weeks later, she‘d called Betty, Jughead, and other friends to let them know of plans for her father’s funeral. She’d tried to reach Archie, asking Betty and Jughead if they’d been in contact with him. But neither of them had. So, she called Mary Andrews and told her instead. Veronica, Hermione, and Hiram had moved to New York, but they chose to have Hiram’s funeral in Riverdale.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Although she hadn’t spoken to Betty, Jughead, or Archie in </span> <span class="s3"><em>forever,</em></span><span class="s1"> she felt like she needed them there. Her New York friends couldn’t possibly offer her the same comfort and understanding that they could. And five years may have passed, and she may have met new people since then, but none of them made her feel like Archie Andrews did. He was practically the first person that she had ever loved. And loved </span> <span class="s3"><em>hard</em></span><span class="s1">.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p><hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> </span> <span class="s2"><b>Present</b> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s4"><b>Veronica:</b> <em>Meet me at Pop’s, 4:30?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Archie suddenly felt tense. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was guilt again. But he just couldn’t understand how he could have any feelings of guilt after </span> <em> <span class="s3">five</span> </em> <span class="s1"> years. Five years of being away from Riverdale. Five years of preoccupying himself with </span> <em> <span class="s3">other</span> </em> <span class="s1"> things beside thoughts of people and memories from his past. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aside from any of that, he was probably just nervous to see Veronica after so long. And especially after the complete shit show that went down at senior prom. He’d called her at least a hundred times that night. And the next day. And the day after that. She had finally answered, and the last thing she‘d said to him was, ‘Go to hell’ and that she never wanted to see his face again. He knew that he broke her that night. And it hurt him more than she could have known. But he knew that she wasn’t broken beyond repair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He admired how strong she was and he knew she’d probably move on and forget about him. And find someone who could love her the way she deserved to be loved. Someone who could offer her their entire heart, and not just a piece of it. Because his heart hadn’t fully belonged to her. Not even from the beginning. It had taken him years to realize that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p><hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Ronnie!” Archie grinned as he embraced Veronica into a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Archiekins,” Veronica said, burying her face into his chest. “I’ve missed you.” And she really did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing Veronica for the first time in several years wasn’t as terrifying as Archie had thought it would be. He’d felt a sense of warmth and familiarity instead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry about Hiram,” he spoke softly. Obviously he had gone through hell with Hiram. But he loved Veronica, so he supported whatever—and whoever—made her happy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Veronica pulled away from the hug, forcing a smile. “Thank you,” she murmured. “Sit,” she motioned to the booth beside them and sat down. Archie complied, sitting across from her. “Can I get you anything?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Archie shook his head. “No. Thank you, Veronica. But can I get </span> <em> <span class="s3">you</span> </em> <span class="s1"> anything?”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” she declined. “I’m just glad that you came.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” he said assuringly. “I’m here for you, whatever you need.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Veronica didn’t know why, but she felt a sort of ache in her chest. His words awakened her memories of the two of them together. She didn’t know if that was good or bad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, I know that he gave you a hard time. And you two weren’t...the best of friends. But this means a lot to me, Archie,” she smiled, and it was genuine this time. Though, her eyes were starting to well with tears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s all in the past,” he shrugged. “He cared about you. You were everything to him. And that’s more important than anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Veronica chuckled. “You don’t have to pretend to like him, Archie,” she teased, and he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m definitely not pretending. I don’t think you want me to be completely honest with you right now, though,” he joked now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the next thing Veronica said was a blur. Archie had completely tuned out, his brown eyes wandering away from Veronica and lips slightly parted as he gaped at whoever just entered the diner. He’d almost looked as if he’d stopped breathing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Veronica’s brows knitted in confusion, realizing she’d suddenly lost his attention. She spun around in her seat to see her former best friend, Betty Cooper striding their way in a baby blue turtleneck and black pencil skirt that fit snugly around her hips. Her blonde hair wasn’t pulled back in its signature ponytail, but it flowed freely over her shoulders instead. And she was glowing, might Veronica add. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Veronica, Archie,” Betty greeted them with a grin. “How are you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m doing okay, B. It’s so good to see you,” Veronica said, rising to her feet and pulling Betty in for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie was silent, as if he‘d forgotten how to speak. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Betty. His heartbeat had quickened, and suddenly the air around them felt hot. He was beyond happy, more than anyone, to see her standing here. But he felt nervous, like a school boy with a crush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Archie?” Betty raised her eyebrows. “How are you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” he finally answered. “I’m fine, Betty. How are you?” He swallowed. His heart was still racing. He wished it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“That’s good,” Betty said. She slid into the booth, beside Veronica. “I’m really sorry about your dad, V. I know how much he meant to you,” she spoke, concern etched on her face. She had completely disregarded Archie’s</span> <span class="s1">question.</span> <span class="s1">It was like he wasn’t even there. But he brushed it off. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Betty,” Veronica sighed. “I know I haven’t tried to call you guys or anything. But—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty shook her head. “No, Veronica, it’s fine.” She consolingly wrapped an arm around Veronica’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, we wanna be here for you,” Archie added. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really appreciate it,” she said, resting her head against Betty. “I also invited Jughead. We obviously weren’t close, but...I felt like it would’ve been weird not to tell him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Archie’s eyes darted over to Betty. Unknowingly, he was probably looking for any sort of reaction from her at the mention of Jughead. He hadn’t spoken to Betty in so long. He wasn’t sure if maybe something had sparked between her and Jughead again. But he was completely doomed if it had. Five years later and he still wanted Betty more than anything he’d wanted in this world. And she didn’t seem to care that he was sitting </span> <em> <span class="s3">right there.</span></em><span class="s1"> Like he’d never even left. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p><hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Jughead’s arrival, the four spent some time catching up. They’d learned about each other’s lives since the fallout. And it seemed no one harbored any anger, considering how painfully heartbreaking that night had been for all of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I should probably get going. I have some last minute things to attend to for the funeral, so,” Veronica spoke. Betty stood up to let her out of the booth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you all for coming. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Veronica hugged Betty once more and then she was gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, who would’ve thought Archie and I would show up for Hiram Lodge’s funeral,” Jughead said humorously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Betty‘s eyes narrowed. “That’s not funny, Jughead.” She sat down. “Veronica’s dad just died.” </span> <em> <span class="s3">How could he be so insensitive? </span> </em> <span class="s1">But then again, it wasn’t really surprising. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a joke, Betty,” he retorted. “Who pissed in your cereal this morning?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Archie frowned. </span> <em> <span class="s3">What the hell is even happening?</span> </em> <span class="s1"> he thought. Was he missing something?  </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty rolled her eyes, but ignored his remark. “Actually, it’s been nice catching up, but I think I’m gonna go too,” she said, standing up and adjusting her skirt a bit. “I’ll see you soon.” She hardly looked at either of them before she turned to leave. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Betty,” Archie blurted as he staggered to his feet to catch up to her. She turned around, her brows raised.“Are you...doing anything tonight?” he asked tentatively. Betty made him nervous. And he’d known her all his life. He’d missed her so much and he wanted nothing more than to hold her right now. But something just didn’t feel right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty scanned his face for a moment, and in that brief moment, she took in his features. Every little perfection and flaw that she missed so much about him. His light brown eyes, the scar above his eyebrow...she could list them all. But she would never admit that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yes,” she finally said, after what felt like hours to her. It felt like she’d been holding her breath with him standing so close. Part of her wanted to touch him, reach out and hug him so badly. But the other part was stubborn. “I am, actually. I’m spending time with my mother,” she continued. Alice missed her, of course. And she <em>really</em> </span><span class="s3">was</span> <span class="s1"> going to spend time with her, maybe watch some movies and gossip about any new drama that happened in Riverdale. It wasn’t a lie. But, it wasn’t a good excuse either. She just wasn’t ready to be alone with Archie.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie’s face fell. He was more gutted than he probably should have been. “Oh,” he murmured. He averted his eyes away from hers, trying to conceal what he was really feeling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” Betty said before he could even utter another word. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her and shook his head.  “It’s fine, I get it. Maybe tomorrow?” He asked, but it was hardly a question. He felt his heart sink, wishing he hadn’t even suggested it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betty could see it, how disheartened he was. But what about her? Her feelings? And what she wanted?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” she said, and left it at that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie stood there, perplexed, watching as she walked out of the diner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was not what he’d imagined the countless nights he’d dreamt of finally seeing Betty again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, as usual, i am sorry for any typos that may be ahead!<br/>sorry it took me so long, i started working on this chapter like as soon as i posted the first one but ofc everyday life is distracting!<br/>i hope you all are staying safe with all the chaos going on right now! &lt;3</p><p>- also you may or may not have noticed that the chapter titles are song titles. because im super creative!!! lol. i know it’s sad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Betty spent the night doing exactly what she’d told Archie. She and Alice must’ve watched <em>Love Actually </em>and <em>17 Again</em> a hundred times while they stuffed themselves with popcorn and chocolate.</p><p>Alice and Betty had spoken on the phone at least a few times a month while Betty was away. Betty wasn’t <em>completely</em> heartless. She’d almost missed being in Riverdale, but moving back there was the last thing she’d ever do, if she could help it. Washington had too much to offer her. And it seemed that nothing had really changed in Riverdale.</p><p>Alice was telling her about the new terror that had fallen upon the town. And Betty wasn’t the least bit surprised. It was Riverdale. ”I think you and Jughead may need to intervene—“</p><p>”Woah,” Betty frowned, throwing her hands up in dismay. “No, absolutely not.” She shook her head. “Mom, I deal with enough shit like this on the job, and you think I wanna get involved in it <em>here</em>? With <em>Jughead? </em>Hiram’s funeral is tomorrow. I think I’ll have dealt with enough tragedy for the week.”<br/><br/></p><p>Alice rolled her eyes. “Elizabeth,” she sighed. She was about to protest, but she knew Betty was right. They’d gone through so much already. “I just thought you would be interested, that’s all. I understand though, honey.” <br/><br/>With <em>Jughead</em>. Jughead of <em>all</em> people. Betty couldn’t say she was surprised that Alice would even suggest it, though. Jughead had been a huge part of her life. But after the night of senior prom, she was left with no other choice but to move on from him <em>and</em> Archie. And even after all this time, Betty hadn’t told Alice about her secret meetings with Archie. Or the way her feelings for him threatened to take control of her choices and make her forget she’d ever loved anyone else <em>but</em> Archie. She almost let it happen. But she had a reality check that night. </p><p>
  <em>It’s just over.</em>
</p><p>Except it wasn’t. It had only just begun. But after everything that happened, she‘d spend several nights scolding herself for the decisions she made. For putting herself first, for once. <em>Why would you do that? Why would you risk losing Jughead, the only guy who’d ever truly loved you? </em>At the time, she couldn’t see it. But as months passed by, it hurt less and less. And she would realize that the answer to her burning question was simple. </p><p>”I’m sorry,” Betty sighed. She figured that her response was probably rude. “I just...I kind of need a break.”</p><p>”I told you, I understand. It’s perfectly fine,” Alice reassured her with a smile. “FP and the entire station is working on it.”</p><p>Betty felt selfish, wanting a ‘break’. How was that fair when it was <em>her</em> decision to go running into danger in the first place? She loved being an FBI agent. But sometimes she wondered if she was almost <em>drawn</em> to tragedy. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It felt odd to be in her room again. Surrounded by soft pink colors and pictures of her happier days plastered over the walls. And <em>more</em> pink. Her room was no longer <em>her. </em>If a room could speak to who a person was, Betty’s room would tell a different story. A facade. She wasn’t that bubbly, lighthearted girl she once was.</p><p>Betty stood at her old desk, staring at the photos that were pinned to her wall. Her and Archie. Her and Jughead. And that familiar heart wrenching feeling she felt the night of prom crept up on her.</p><p>
  <em>Archie. <br/></em>
</p><p>Betty turned around and found herself walking to her window. She didn’t know what she was looking for. Or rather, <em>who.</em> But her eyes widened slightly when they were met with Archie’s. She quickly backed away from the window. She hadn’t <em>actually</em> expected him to be there.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>“Do you want me to come over?” Archie was on the phone with Veronica. She had called him, sobbing. He could hardly make out anything she was saying until she had calmed down.</p><p>”No, no. It’s okay. It’s late, Archie,” she answered. But in all honesty, she wanted him there, holding her in his arms and comforting her.</p><p>”Are you sure?” He was standing in front of his window, unwittingly looking out at Betty’s. And then he saw her, his heart nearly stopping. “Because I can. It’s the least I can do.” He took a few steps closer to the window, his brows furrowing. Did she just <em>hide</em> from him? </p><p>”No, really, it’s fine,” Veronica assured him. “I appreciate it.”</p><hr/><p>Betty’s phone vibrated. <em>Shit. It’s him, isn’t it. </em>She pulled it from her back pocket, expecting to see Archie’s name. But it wasn’t. And<em> maybe</em> she was a little relieved. </p><p><b>Jughead:</b> <em>Hey! I’m sorry about earlier. I know I was kind of being a jerk. But sometimes humor is the only way I deal with things, ya know? But I really am sorry! Am I forgiven?</em></p><p><em>Ya know?</em> Of course she knew. She’d dated him for nearly four years. There was still a time and a place for those sort of comments, but it wasn’t <em>that</em> big of a deal. Not big enough that he needed to text her.</p><p><b>Betty:</b> <em>It’s fine! No need to apologize lol.</em></p><p><b>Jughead: </b> <em>I know. I’m still sorry. Anyway, see you tomorrow. <br/><br/></em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>                             <b>The Funeral</b></p><p> </p><p>Veronica barely managed to get through her eulogy without getting choked up every other minute. It was painful to watch, only reminding Betty of her own traumatic experiences. But she felt out of place, like she shouldn’t have been there. She didn’t know Hiram all that well, and he hadn’t been particularly kind to the people she loved either.</p><p>Archie had comforted Veronica the entire time, enfolding her in his arms and letting her sob into his chest. He had always been there for her. And here he was, at the funeral of a man who’d done everything to make his life miserable. But Archie had a heart of gold. Everything he did, every choice he made—he made with his heart. And that’s what Betty had always been most afraid of.</p><p>When the service ended, Betty hadn’t planned to linger there. She didn’t owe Veronica or Hiram anything. She was going to find Veronica, offer her condolences, and leave.</p><p>“Hey.” Archie placed a hand on the small of her back. </p><p>Betty turned around, a little startled but she smiled. “Hi,” she said. She really hoped he wouldn’t mention what happened at their windows last night.</p><p>His eyes subtly skimmed over her figure. ”You look...beautiful,” he said. He honestly just said the first thing that came to his mind. It was almost like every time he saw Betty now, he was nervous. He wasn’t sure how to be around her anymore.</p><p>Betty frowned, but stifled a laugh. “Archie...” she chided. <em>At Hiram’s funeral? Really?</em> But she had to admit that she was more than flattered.<br/><br/></p><p>Archie chuckled. “Right...” He said, as if he’d read her mind. He glanced around the room awkwardly.</p><p>She finally let out a laugh, and he looked at her. “Thank you,” she said. “You look beautiful too.” She smiled shyly.</p><p>”Thanks.” He smiled. </p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>“Are things...awkward...between us?” Archie stammered, cutting into the silence.</p><p>”No,” Betty lied. It wasn’t that things were awkward. They both just seemed to be on different pages. “Okay, maybe,” she sighed. “But that’s because we haven’t seen each other in a while.”</p><p>“But that’s never been a problem before,” he said.</p><p>”Yeah, but this was five years, Archie,” she said. And there was like a sudden shift in her tone. A more solemn one. </p><p>”Well, that’s exactly why I was hoping we could spend some time together,” he said. It wasn’t like a suggestion this time, though. He was certain he couldn’t handle being rejected <em>again.</em></p><p>Betty looked down at the the floor, in thought.</p><p>He couldn’t even fathom how much she had missed him. Sure, she missed Jughead even for a year or so after everything happened. And she missed Veronica too. But Archie, he was her <em>best friend. </em>Whom she had known and loved since they were kids. The person whom a part of her had been in love with for fifteen years now. And then he was just...gone. But she couldn’t allow herself to be stubborn anymore. She risked everything when she kissed him that night in his garage. And when she met with him in the bunker while Jughead and Veronica were off somewhere, unknowing of what their lovers were doing. So, why not give him her time now?<br/><br/></p><p>She looked up at him. ”But I understand—“ He began.  </p><p>”Let’s do it,” she said.</p><p>And that was all he needed to hear. Archie was a little nervous, though. He hadn’t exactly planned what he’d do when he was alone with Betty again. But his heart simply raced at the thought. And he remembered the way he felt, lying there so close beside her, their hands entwined. And they didn’t have to say much. Just being with her was enough. And he didn’t know what that feeling in his chest was, but he knew that no one made him feel it except Betty Cooper. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry? I can make you something,” Archie offered. He picked up some clothes that were strewn across his bed.</p><p>They had gone straight to his house when they left. Neither of them said anything to Veronica or Jughead before they left, and Archie sort of felt bad about it. But he planned on giving Veronica a call later anyway.</p><p>”Not at the moment,“ Betty declined. “Thank you. I ate before the funeral.” She looked around his room, stopping at the pictures of the two of them on his wall. She smiled a little. “Doesn’t it feel weird? Being back here?”</p><p>Archie leaned against his desk. “No,” he said. “I...kind of miss it.” He doesn’t miss all of the trauma, of course. But he missed home, the place where his dad was. And he missed his mom, and his friends.</p><p>”What are you going to do after this?” Betty asked him, walking to the corner of his room where his guitar case stood against the wall. She was almost reluctant to hear his answer. But she really wanted to know.  </p><p>”I don’t know yet,” he shrugged. He looked down, fidgeting with a pen he’d picked up from his desk. “I’m gonna find a job. I just don’t know if I’ll stay here in Riverdale.” He looked at her. </p><p>Betty looked at the guitar case for a moment and thought of the night in the bunker, when Archie had played her a song. He did that for <em>her</em>.She’d never in a million years imagined that someone would ever write a song for her. Her heart swelled.</p><p>She turned around. “Do you <em>want</em> to, Arch?”</p><p>”I don’t know, Betty,” he laughed, setting the ink pen aside. If he was honest, he couldn’t see himself anywhere else but Riverdale. “When are you, uh, leaving for Washington?” <em>Please stay for a little while.</em></p><p>Betty hadn’t really given it any thought. She obviously couldn’t stay long, she had a job to do. She had requested a week off, though. But she’d probably leave sooner. She looked at him now. “I don’t know, maybe tomorrow.” <em>Is that too soon?</em></p><p><em>”</em>Don’t,” Archie blurted<em>.</em> <em>Shit.</em> “I mean...I’m sorry. I didn’t...” He faltered. “You can do whatever you want,” he finally said. It didn’t come out like he had intended. “I just...Betty, I miss you,” he said. And he couldn’t really contain it anymore. “I’ve missed you so much. I couldn’t stop thinking about you—I haven’t stopped. And now you’re here and I...I don’t know. I can’t let you leave without knowing if—“</p><p>It was almost as if something had switched on inside of Betty. And before she could even comprehend what was happening, her arms were around his neck, his around her waist, and their lips eagerly met one another’s.</p><p>Betty’s heart was pounding. And she wouldn’t be surprised if he could hear it. <em>Archie, Archie, Archie.</em> Her thoughts were only of him at that moment.She just wanted him. Her hands tugged at his suit jacket, and he hastened to pull it off. Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, their lips never parting from each other’s. She felt her entire body tingle with excitement as his hands moved from her waist, and up to the zipper of her dress.<br/><br/></p><p>Archie felt breathless, and the racing of his heart only grew as Betty unhooked the last button of his shirt. The air seemed warm against his skin. Or maybe it was just the heat of the excitement surging through his body. The feeling of Betty’s hand on his bare chest was enough to make him forget about everything else. He just wanted to make her feel good<em>. </em>There was almost this unspoken desire and need between them. Neither of them had to say a word.</p><p>A faint gasp escaped Betty’s lips as she felt Archie grip her thighs. He lifted her and her legs instinctively looped around his waist, her dress riding up her thighs. He set her down on the desk. His hands rested at her hips as he kissed softly along her jaw. And Betty was sure she was going to lose whatever composure she had left. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breath trembled as his lips met the most sensitive areas of her neck. </p><p>He kissed along her neck and her jawline until his lips brushed against her already parted lips, and then the warmth of his tongue filled her mouth. His stomach was in knots. Betty made him feel like everything was his first time. Kissing her, touching her, it all felt new. His hand found its way beneath her dress, sliding up her inner thigh. Her legs quivered under his touch. And her skin was like velvet.</p><p>Betty’s fingers curled into his hair. His touch was sending her places she knew she couldn’t come back from. <em>Is this real? </em>she thought.And it wasn't until his hand was caressing further up her inner thigh, nearly reaching the most sensitive spot between her legs, and until she moaned against his lips, that she realized just what they were doing.</p><p>Betty drew back from him with a pained look on her face.</p><p>Archie’s brows knitted together in worry. “What’s wrong?” He asked.</p><p>And Betty wished she could have just disappeared right then. “I can’t do this,” she muttered, shaking her head. She pushed gently at his chest. </p><p>”What is it?” He asked as he stepped back from her. <em>Did I do something wrong? </em>It was all he could think at the moment, that it was his fault. </p><p>”This was a mistake, I’m sorry,” she said. She got down from his desk and tugged the hem of her dress down. She walked past him and grabbed her purse. </p><p>Archie felt his heart drop to his stomach. Which seemed to be a familiar feeling ever since he came back to Riverdale. And exactly what he felt that night in the bunker. He shook his head. “What was a mistake? <em>Kissing</em> me?”</p><p>”No, coming here.” Betty looked at him now, and her eyes glistened with tears. “Coming here was a mistake.” <em>Just leave, </em>she told herself. And she turned around. </p><p>And tears pricked Archie’s eyes now. “Betty, you can’t keep doing this to me,” his voice broke.</p><p>Betty had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. And now she couldn’t hold those tears back, no matter how badly she wanted to. She turned to look at him again. And she wished she hadn’t. The way he looked at her made her heart ache. </p><p>“You can’t keep letting me think that <em>maybe</em> you feel something, but then turn around and change your mind,” Archie said, and his eyes were almost pleading with her.  “What is it that you want?”</p><p>Betty couldn’t answer that. Because <em>she didn’t know. </em>She stood there in silence, her eyes locked with his for only a moment. “I have to go,” she choked out. It wasn’t a lie. She had to leave or she would completely break down in front of him. She wasn’t ready to confront him. Or her overwhelming feelings for him. Not even after all this time. Not yet. </p><p>Archie could almost swear <em>this</em> was what it felt like to be heartbroken. This feeling in his chest. And he knew it wasn’t going away anytime soon. “You’re running away from me, <em>again,” </em>he said as Betty turned and headed for  his door. He hurried after her. “Betty, please—“ he begged, but she had shut the door in his face.</p><p>Archie stood there in disbelief. He couldn’t bring himself to go after her. He could hardly grasp everything that had just happened. It all happened so fast. But his heart was completely shattered.</p><p>In a fit of anger, he threw a punch at the punching bag that stood near him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. <em>Why was she doing this? </em>He wasn’t upset because things didn’t go any further. He couldn’t care less about that. He just wanted to <em>be</em> with Betty. And he just wanted her to be there with him. To be truly there, relishing each other’s presence, without all the fears and doubts that plague their thoughts. If truth be told, he didn’t know what she was thinking. He couldn’t even begin to imagine. But he knew that he should’ve just told her everything that was on his mind. That he just wanted <em>her</em>, and no one else. But it seemed that neither of them could communicate what they were feeling to each other. <em>Why don’t you just fucking ask? </em>He scolded himself for not saying what he really wanted to. And somehow he mustered the courage to do it. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Betty. He was just going to tell her exactly what he was thinking and feeling. And he’d hoped that she would do the same. But just as he’d turned his door knob, his phone sounded with a notification.</p><p><strong>Veronica:</strong> <em>Hey. Can you come over?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! i know, cliffhanger and this chapter was kinda eh and short<br/>also you probably shouldn’t expect smut from me because i SUCK at it. unless i change my mind, which i probably won’t lol!</p><p>again sorry for any typos i just wanted to post already! also you can probably tell ive figured out the format LMAO</p><p>-don’t be shy leave some comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey you know what time it is, i apologize for any typos! i reread it but my eyes probably missed something smh.</p><p>also, this chapter kind of sucks? im sorry lol it kind of didnt go where i was planning for it too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Betty was left alone with her thoughts. And it nearly drove her insane, but maybe she deserved it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been a few weeks since their high school graduation. She wished she could say that the celebration was great. But there was so much tension amongst the four. None of them had really said anything to each other. Except, Archie. He tried to talk to Betty, but to no avail. She firmly told him that it wasn’t the time or place. Despite all of that, she felt accomplished. High school was finally over.<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>She spent the next few weeks after graduation calling Jughead, and Veronica. To apologize at least, considering they hadn’t given her the chance after senior prom. She did everything she could to avoid Archie, though. But he called her, several times. Jughead and Veronica never answered her calls or texts. And she had no reason to be surprised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But today, Betty was finally ready. She decided that she couldn’t avoid Archie any longer. She didn’t actively go out of her way to ignore him, though. It was just that everything that happened was all too much. Losing Jughead and Veronica all within the span of a few weeks. Several nights of wondering about the things they must’ve thought of her. How selfish she was, how careless.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>So after graduation, she didn’t speak to him. She couldn’t bring herself to after everything that had happened. But she was ready now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betty drew in a deep breath as she stood at the Andrews’ front door. She rang the door bell. Her stomach twisted, and she fiddled with her fingers as she waited. The door swung open, and Mary Andrews stood there with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Hi, Mrs. Andrews!” Betty smiled. “I was wondering if Archie was here? I need to speak to him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mary’s smile faltered. “Oh...Betty...I’m sorry, he didn’t tell you?” She frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betty’s eyebrows furrowed. She already felt her chest ache with worry. “Tell me what?” She asked hesitantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He...left for the naval academy two days ago,” she said, her voice full of sadness. Or pity, Betty couldn’t tell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that ache in her chest grew. Tears started to sting her eyes.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”That’s...so great,” Betty forced a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’m so sorry, honey,” Mary said, noticing her tear filled eyes. “I thought you would’ve been the very first person he told.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A forced laugh left her lips. “Me too,” she said. “Well, um...thanks, Mary.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as soon as she turned around and walked away from the door, it suddenly felt hard to breathe. And the tears were running down her cheeks. She tried to suppress a sob until she could get to her room. She couldn’t dare let herself break down outside in their front yard. But when she got to her room, she fell onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow until it was wet with tears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betty didn’t even know why she went there to talk to him. Maybe she wanted to give them a chance, maybe she just missed him and wanted to hear his voice. But none of it mattered now. He was just...gone.</em>
</p><p>”Betty,” Jughead’s voice had cut into Betty’s thoughts.</p><p>“Hm?” She looked at him. She had pretty much just been blankly staring at the papers in front of them.</p><p>”Everything okay?” He asked, as he reached across the table and touched her hand. </p><p>Betty sighed. “Yeah, I’m just...thinking about something.” She glanced down at their hands and looked at him again. She wished she could say that she felt <em>something. </em>Anything. But she couldn’t. Maybe she was just too in her head at the moment to feel anything. She offered Jughead a smile.</p><p>”Well, I certainly hope it’s the case that’s on your mind,” Jughead teased and drew his hand back. <br/><br/>Betty lied to Alice, <em>and</em> to herself. She’d called Jughead last night, asking him if he was interested in looking into the town’s current investigation. And surely enough, he had already been working on it. Betty desperately needed a distraction, and this was the first thing she’d thought of. Even though she had been hoping for a break when she came back to Riverdale. </p><p>Betty gave him a forced laugh. “I need a break, actually,” she said. They had been looking at this case for almost two hours. It was already mentally draining her. Or maybe all of her energy was spent on thinking about Archie. Even when she tried not to. And it didn’t help that he’d called her several times and left her several texts throughout the day. All of which she ignored.</p><p>10 missed calls.</p><p><strong>Archie</strong> <strong>:</strong> <em> Betty...</em></p><p><b>Archie: </b> <em>I’m sorry if I upset you. Can we just talk?</em></p><p><strong>Archie: </strong> <em>Please</em> <em>?</em></p><p><strong>Archie: </strong> <em>Okay, I understand if you don’t want to talk. At least tell me if you’re okay?</em></p><p>It was hard for her to ignore him. She wanted to answer, but she wasn’t even sure what she would say. And when she thought of Archie, all she felt was this unease in her stomach. And she just wanted to get rid of it. </p><p>”Already?” Jughead pouted. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. He probably knew that this was unusual for her. Not spending hours upon hours of her time looking into investigations.</p><p>Betty shrugged. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just...hungry,” she lied.</p><p>”Well...how about we eat at Pop’s,” Jughead suggested. “I’m in the mood for a milk shake anyway. Maybe we can share one.”</p><p>Betty chuckled. “Share a milkshake? I see what you’re trying to do,” she joked. But she wondered if he was really still interested in her.</p><p>A smile crossed his face. ”It’s just sharing a milkshake with a friend. God, Betty,” He joked now. “So, are we sharing or not?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“I thought this was a date,” Veronica said, noticing the countless times Archie had checked his phone in the past thirty minutes. One of which, was right now.</p><p>Archie looked up from his phone, his eyebrows furrowed. “I...don’t remember this being a date, Ronnie.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Way to ruin it,” she mumbled and picked at the food on her plate.</p><p>His face softened, and he stuffed his phone into his pocket. ”Hey, I’m sorry,” he said. He reached his hand across the table and gave hers a reassuring squeeze. “I’m just a little distracted, that’s all.” That was an understatement. Betty had been on his mind <em>all day. </em>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Veronica wanted to be stubborn, but her face broke into a smile. “Yes, I’m fine,” she sighed. “So, can I have your undivided attention now, please?” She raised her eyebrows.</p><p>She always did want that. Archie laughed. “Of course, Veronica,” he said.<br/><br/></p><p>But that didn’t last very long. Betty and Jughead had just walked into Pop’s. And Archie wasn’t exactly enthused, to say the least. </p><p>It didn’t take Betty long to spot Veronica and Archie. And she couldn’t quite place what she was feeling. But she knew that she wasn’t particularly in the mood to see the two of them...together.</p><p>“Um, Jug,” Betty quickly grabbed at Jughead’s hand to get his attention. He turned to her. “Can we just order something to go?” She asked.</p><p>Jughead frowned in confusion. “Oh, I guess we can,” he said. “But Archie and Veronica are here.” He smiled as he gestured over to where they were sitting. </p><p>Betty sighed. “Yeah, I know but—“</p><p>”Betty, hi!” Veronica chirped from across the diner with a grin. Both Jughead and Betty looked over at her. </p><p>Betty flashed her a smile and waved her hand.</p><p>“She seems awfully chipper today,” Jughead remarked, and he turned to Betty. “Well, I’ll go ahead and order us something to go.”</p><p>”Okay,” Betty nodded. She folded her arms and watched as he walked to the counter. She did everything she could to avoid looking over at Archie and Veronica. But that attempt was pointless, considering Archie was already walking up to her now.</p><p>”Betty,” he said, and he wore that concerned look he always has on his face. “Are you okay? I‘ve been texting and calling you. You haven’t answered—“</p><p>”Yes, Archie. I’m fine,” Betty sighed. “Now is really not the time.” She couldn't do it. Not here, not in front of Veronica or Jughead. </p><p>Archie frowned. ”When is it ever a good time for you, Betty?” He countered. She seemed to be a little too good at breaking his heart lately.  He wondered if maybe he should just give up, stop pursuing whatever this was between them. </p><p>”Archie,” she said firmly. “I cant do this, okay?“ Her voice softened this time.</p><p>He looked at her for a moment. “Okay,” He nodded his head. “Well, let me know when you’re ready to talk like adults,” he said coldly.</p><p>His tone and his words stung her. He’d never really gotten mad at her before. Almost never. Even when he probably should have been. But this time, it was different. The bitterness in his voice and the pain that resided in him was clear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>                         </p><p>“So, what was that about at Pop’s?” Veronica asked with her arms folded over her chest. </p><p>They’d just arrived at Veronica’s old residence.  Archie had walked her to the front door, and Veronica had insisted he come inside. He didn’t plan on staying, he only wanted to be certain that she was okay for the night. </p><p>”It was nothing,” Archie answered. This wasn’t really a conversation he was ready to have with <em>her</em>. And it was getting late. </p><p>Veronica chuckled, but it was hard to make out if it was real or if she was just mocking him. “Oh, so you chasing after Betty like you always do, was nothing?”</p><p>”Goodnight, Veronica,” he said, disregarding her question. “Let me know if you need anything.” He turned to leave, but Veronica’s hand caught his.</p><p>”Wait,” she said, and he turned to her. “Can’t you just...stay for a bit?” She asked and pouted her lips. </p><p>Archie sighed. “Only for a bit, okay?” He said. He was having trouble turning her down lately, considering she was going through a lot. And it’s not like he had much to do anyway.</p><p>Veronica still hadn’t let go of his hand yet. She grinned at him and intertwined their fingers. “Great, now let’s watch a movie,” she said, leading him to her bedroom.</p><p>”Honestly, the living room probably would’ve worked just as fine,” Archie said as she closed the door behind them.</p><p>”Shut up,” Veronica said and pushed him onto her bed.</p><p>Archie’s eyebrows raised. ”Veronica...” he said and his eyes widened a bit as she crawled onto his lap.</p><p>”Shh,” she shushed him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly.</p><p>His immediate instinct was to pull away from her. But what did he really have to lose anyway? He hesitantly kissed back. Veronica grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. Her lips moved to his neck and she pressed soft, lingering kisses to his skin. </p><p>And Archie almost hated that Betty was the first thing that crossed his mind. All he could think about was his hands on <em>her</em> body and the perfect curves of her hips. And her soft, rosy lips. And the sweet scent of lavender on her skin as he kissed her neck. And how smooth her skin felt under his fingertips. And the way his heart raced whenever he was near her, or whenever he thought of her. Kind of like the way it was racing at the moment.<br/><br/>The feeling of Veronica undoing his belt interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at her hands and shook his head. “Veronica,” he said, clasping her hands in his and stopping her. “What are we doing?” </p><p>She looked at him. “What?”</p><p>”You’re hurting,” he said. He couldn’t just ignore the fact that Hiram had died and she was most likely still grieving.</p><p>She frowned. “I’m not <em>hurting.”</em></p><p>”You are,” he said.</p><p>Veronica narrowed her eyes. “So then why don’t you make it stop for me, Archie?” She said and she leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>“No, Veronica.” He pulled back from her. “This is not the way to do it.”</p><p>Veronica scoffed. She shook her head and got up from his lap. “You know what, why don’t you just say that you wanna fuck Betty, and leave?”</p><p>Archie frowned. “Are you serious? Is that what this is about? This is some kind of competition to you?”</p><p>”No, you asshole. I just needed a distraction and you’re making this so difficult,” she said. “You had no problem having sex with me in high school, so what changed now?”</p><p>He fell silent. He refused to entertain whatever this was. “I’m gonna let you get some rest.” He stood up, fastening his belt. “I’m sorry, but  it’s just not a good idea, Ronnie.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “That’s fine. Leave,” she pointed at the door.</p><p>And so he did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>In the morning, Archie found himself standing in front of Betty’s house. He rang the doorbell and she’d answered, letting him in—to his surprise. </p><p>“So you’re seeing Jughead now,” Archie said. But it didn’t sound like a question.</p><p>Betty narrowed her eyes. “I’m not <em>seeing</em> him, we’re working on the investigation together,” she said, leaning back against the kitchen counter. She had been cooking breakfast when he’d showed up.</p><p>Archie chewed at his bottom lip. “Don’t you do enough of that on the job already?” </p><p>”Why are you here, Archie?” Betty asked, ignoring his question.</p><p>”Why are you upset with me?” He raised his eyebrows. </p><p>She sighed. ”I’m not upset with you,” she said. </p><p>It was quite clear that she was, though. And Archie wasn’t buying it. They'd gone five years without seeing each other and she’d acted as if nothing had ever happened.</p><p>”Betty,” He began. “You ignore all of my calls and texts. You avoid me any chance you get.  We kissed and you just <em>left</em>. If you don’t want this as much as I do, then just tell me. And I’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>Betty stared blankly at the floor now. ”You mean the way you left me five years ago,” she said flatly. And there it was. It had taken her so long to finally say it. She tried to resist confronting him about her feelings and about everything that had happened, because all it did was stir up pain inside of her.</p><p>Archie’s gaze softened now. “Betty, I didn’t—“</p><p>Betty looked at him now, her eyes glistening with tears. ”You <em>left</em> me, Archie. You didn’t say anything. You just left,” she choked out. “And then you come back, expecting me to fall in love with you again like everything is okay. Well it’s <em>not</em> okay!”</p><p>”Again?” Archie repeated, and hurt was clear in his voice.</p><p>The sad truth is Betty never actually fell out of love with him. She’d only been with one person since, and she hadn’t been able to fully love that person. Not when the thing her heart truly wanted most was Archie.  </p><p>”How could you not tell me?” Betty’s eyes bored into his now. “How could you just leave like that? Like I meant nothing to you?”</p><p>Archie shook his head. “Betty, you ignored me for <em>weeks</em> after everything that happened,” he said. “And you probably would’ve ignored me then if I’d tried.”</p><p>Betty scoffed. “You don’t know that. You didn’t fucking try.”</p><p>”I tried when you didn’t! And I’m trying more than you are right now!” His voice had risen, and it wasn’t something that Betty was used to. They’d both gone silent for a moment. He didn’t mean to yell at her. He never wanted to. He sighed, “I was going to the naval academy for a fresh start, to forget everything...to forget you. But...that last part didn’t work.” His voice was calmer now. And he stepped toward her. “The moment I saw you walk into Pop’s the other day, everything that I thought I wasn’t sure about, every feeling...came rushing back. And then I knew.” He took both of her hands in his. “And I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life, except you. I am in love with you, Betty Cooper,” he said softly. And Betty could truly get lost in his eyes. Archie’s hands let go of hers and cupped her face. “I love you. I always have.” He really wanted to kiss her. But he didn’t want to do anything she wasn’t ready for.</p><p>Betty’s longing eyes stared into his. She leaned slightly into his touch and her eyes closed. She was pretty sure she’d forgotten how to breathe. Hearing him say those words, <em>I’m in love with you. </em>It was all she’d ever wanted. She felt like her heart would escape her chest if it had beaten any harder. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his once again. She couldn’t really think logically right now. That’s what he did to her. He made her forget everything and everyone else around them. And that had always scared her. And Betty felt like she shouldn’t have been so...afraid. Not after all this time. But somehow, she still was. Maybe she’d underestimated just how much he’d hurt her that night, when he’d told her he couldn’t give her the answer she wanted.</p><p>”Say something, Betty,” Archie said, and his eyes gleamed with worry.</p><p>It’d still been a moment before Betty answered. And she still couldn’t find the words. ”Archie...I...“ she stammered.</p><p>”Betty, please...” he said. And Betty could see tears welling in his eyes. He was worried that she’d do it again. Break his heart, as if it hadn’t already been broken enough. “You love me, don’t you?” His voice trembled.</p><p>And he’d never been more anxious for an answer in his entire life. He’d just poured his heart out to Betty, and if she crushed it again, he doesn’t know if he’d ever recover. But could he really blame her if she did? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! &lt;3 one more chapter is coming. maybe two more? just depends where the story takes me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, if you made it to the end!!! lmao i know it’s not the most entertaining thing you’ll ever read but i just wanted to write so. if there are any typos, sorry. i didn’t feel like going over it again to spot them. and the format could’ve used some work honestly, but ill figure it out next chapter. </p><p>more chapters are coming. don’t know how many but probably like 3 or 4. who knows. </p><p>- also, i don’t really know what goes on in the naval academy or fbi, so just ignore anything that doesn’t make sense please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>